Memorias sin Ti
by STRGiN
Summary: Había pasado tiempo que tenía sin verlo, pero la necesidad valía más que el orgullo que poseía. Pequeña songfic inspirada en JFA. Contiene Spoilers y shonen-ai. EdgeWright Phoenix x Edgeworth


Hey there! De nuevo aquí vengo con otra de mis fics a esta amada pareja mía NaruMitsu o EdgeWright 3 como siempre he dicho HONOR A QUIEN LO MERECE! Por eso me inspiré bastante con una canción que ya había tenido buen tiempo de escucharla y de asociarla a esta pareja pero nunca tuve la oportunidad para hacerla fic así que hela aquí xD está muy basada en el intervalo de tiempo de los primeros casos de JFA (el 2ndo. juego de la saga) así que si no han jugado el juego ni le continúen porque si tiene sus spoilers. Muy soft yaoi nada fuera de lo normal y en algunas partes mezclé POVS x-x el orden es primero Phoenix y luego Edgeworth y al último de nuevo Nick pa que no se me pierdan x'D (lol) uhh se me fueron las palabras x'D AH SI! La canción se llama Bittersweet memories del vocaloid Kaito :D contáctenme si la quieren ya que también recomiendo escucharla mientras leen la fic o whatever xD. Enserio espero que la disfruten como yo disfrute elaborarla e imaginarla ^_^. Se agredecen y se aman las reviews.

Disclaimer: Phoenix Wright y sus personajes no me pertenecen ni un poquito, todo el crédito se lo deben a CAPCOM quien es asombroso por crear este juegazo, así como la canción ni me pertenece, sólo usé las líricas traducidas de la misma. El crédito va para crypton y el creador de la canción. -

Ahora si! la fic xD! Muchas gracias por leer!

* * *

"Imagino que estas serán las últimas palabras que crucemos, Wright"

Recordaba esas palabras tan frecuentemente acompañadas del recuerdo de su rostro y una leve sensación melancólica, tan seguido que casi se volvía el único pensamiento que podría contemplar en su mente el joven abogado. Debía de superarlo, pero resultaba tan imposible y más porque se trataba de él, Miles Edgeworth.

_El camino regreso a casa_

_¿Me pregunto desde cuando camino solo?_

_A pesar de que es un camino muy corto_

_Se sentía como la eternidad_

Pasó el tiempo y no hay mejor que éste para solucionar y olvidar cosas como esas. Ahora contaba con la agradable compañía de su asistente y amiga Maya Fey, también acompañados por la prima de la misma Pearly así que no había razón para seguir mortificado por esos recuerdos y aún mas esa nota. De todas formas, pasado lo pasado, se decía así mismo tan seguido.

Y tal y como le dijo a Maya "los muertos no pueden regresar de las tinieblas". Pero ¿por qué le era tan difícil? ¿es que antes no ha podido seguir adelante con o sin amados muertos? y si ese es el caso ¿en realidad lo amaba?. A Phoenix sólo le quedaba continuar con su camino con aquellas confusiones o mortificaciones. De todas formas había muerto todo en aquel escrito.

_Tú ya no estas_

_No me daba cuenta de la gravedad de la situación_

_Incluso aquél día que no dejabas de lado tus caprichos_

_Ya no volverá a estas manos_

Wright no se daba por vencido, seguía ejerciendo su oficio como abogado quien ya comenzaba a estar en boca de todos, ser la envidia de muchos y la admiración de otros. Incluso llegó a encarar a una caprichosa fiscal perfeccionista que le recordaba tanto a su dichoso difunto. Con sólo toparse con ella, quien le mira hostilosamente y le regala un latigazo sin previo aviso mientras le menciona que se vengará por lo que hizo, no causa más en Phoenix que recordarle momentos; no se podría definir si agradables o desagradables, pero al menos su querido difunto estaba incluido en ellos. Seguía preguntándose si por al menos alguna vez compartieron los mismos sentimientos o por lo menos si todo el tiempo que compartieron juntos significó algo para él como para Phoenix. Pensaba mientras se perdía viendo el cielo con una cara deprimida ilustrada en su bello rostro.

_¿Por qué habré escogido la emoción_

_en vez de una simple felicidad?_

_Ahora que me di cuenta me detuve solo_

_Y persigo la ilusión en la que te convertiste_

En algún camino de esos cielos estaba en un avión lujoso donde viajaba a bordo el fiscal Miles Edgeworth, el supuesto difunto de Wright según la escandalosa nota que dejó antes de su partida. Miraba distraídamente los paisajes de la Tierra a través de su pequeña ventana, al mismo tiempo que por su mente recorrían imágenes de él reencontrándose con Wright y que éste le recibía cariñosamente. Después de recrear pensamientos como esos en su mente reflexiona sobre lo que hizo ya tiempo atrás, pero según el era más que razonable ya que ya no podía seguir con las mismas confusiones: en realidad _estaba enamorando_ de aquél joven abogado de ojos azules resplandecientes y profundamente llenos de confianza. Aún y cuando estuviese a metros de distancia de él podía presenciar su aroma tan singular que le hacía sentirse tan atraído. Pero Edgeworth no tenía nada claro a que se debía eso; de hecho había llegado a tener la idea de que esto le afectaba completamente por todos sus aspectos personales, eso le aterraba.

Ese extraño sentimiento que le recorría por todo su interior al momento de verle y sacudía todos sus sentidos como si se tratase de una invasión no-física lo dejaba desarmado ante todo. No lo comprendía y mucho menos sabía que significaba, y porque sucedía con él. No podía con esto más, por eso optó por irse; largarse, desconectarse, desorientarse de ¡eso!... tal vez sólo así hallaría una respuesta, y así sucedió.

_En algún momento_

_Yo fui el que se quedó atrás_

_La parte de ti que no conozco_

_Está en algún lugar lejano…_

Pasaban las horas, los días, los minutos pero no eran lo mismo: no estaba él. ¿Y que importaba? había pasado toda su vida sin mucha compañía (o por lo menos muy mala) y supo salir muy bien adelante. El hecho de que por lo menos no lo viese por un rato no podría significar que necesitaba verlo con hartas ansias, es decir, pasaba días sin verlo hasta que dichosamente se topaba con el en los juicios, es todo. Pero era completamente distinto ahora... en sus momentos de colapsamiento sólo conseguía visualizar su sonrisa, sus gestos, la forma en que decía sus palabras, su manera de ser, su olor, sus ojos, la sensación de su presencia. En realidad no lo conseguía entender. Tal vez si era un prodigio y todo como todos decían pero ¿por qué no conseguía entender algo así? y en primer lugar ¿por qué tuvo que crear una mentira tan ridícula como el haber escogido la muerte todo para que él no se esforzara en buscarle. No conseguía la respuesta

hasta que se llegó a imaginar de nuevo así mismo y a su querido Wright compartir momentos juntos, fuesen de trabajo o no... la necesidad era _demasiada_... tenía que aceptarlo: DEBÍA de aceptarlo... debía de aceptar su amor por él.

… _contemplando el mismo cielo_

Sin un pensamiento más se fue a hacer los trámites para su viaje de vuelta. Teniéndolo ahora observando el cielo azul que lo llevaría de nuevo a compañía de su amado pelopincho. Mientras Wright solo seguía perdido en dudas... pasase lo que pasara... estuviese muerto o vivo... en su interior siempre habría un lugar para él. Por lo menos aún conservaba la extrema confianza que le tenía, pero aún le deprimía la idea de no poder salvarle.

Pero todo cambió el día que volvieron a cruzar miradas, de una forma radical para ambos...

FONOS 8D jueguen el último caso del 2ndo. juego si no saben el final ^D y si ya lo jugaron, recuérdenlo! lol. Reviews anyone pleeasse? 3


End file.
